It's Possible
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.
1. Prologue

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, June 24, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: Hey guys! The story you've all been waiting for! It's finally here! Woo! Jazz hands. xD Anyways, have you guys seen my profile? You see I have this section that says what fanfictions are done and the one's I'm working on. Well in there it says Cinderella with a Twist. You may be wondering what fanfiction is that. Well guess what, it's a surprise fanfiction! I don't have time to explain since you guys may be practically dying to read this chapter, so I will explain when it gets here. But any how I know you will love it if you liked Opposite's Attract. Anyhow, let's do this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Annabeth's POV**

First day of school, great I thought. Time for the torture to begin again. I grabbed my backpack, and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. My hair was in a tight ponytail, and I was wearing some jeans with an orange T-shirt. I looked pretty normal. I had no make-up on, due to the fact that I don't like it and my boyfriend wouldn't either.

Yes you heard, I have a boyfriend. It's not that I care what he thinks, but if I don't do something that he likes, then I'll receive some extra bruises. I frowned to myself and then put on my fake smile. I walked downstairs and made myself breakfast. I left some waffles for the twins, Bobby and Matthew, and then walked to school. Since it was raining I opened my umbrella and enjoyed the small breeze hitting my face. It was the only thing that calmed me down.

As I stood in front of the school filled with students, I took a deep breath. I climbed up the stairs, waited for a second and then entered. As I came inside I instantly walked towards my locker with my head low, grabbed my books and started walking towards class. Why aren't any of my friends talking to me? Great question, I would have an answer if I had any friends. No one really bothered to talk to me the first day of school last year, and I was okay with that. That's when Luke came into my life. He was charming and handsome, all a girl could ask for. He asked me out one day, and I gladly accepted. But things started to change, he became aggressive with me. I tried to break up with him, but he threatened me to kill me. He said his dad was a police man so he could easily hide all the evidence. Since then, my life has been at its turning point.

My thoughts were broken when someone bumped into me, dropping all the books I was holding.

"Sorry, do you need-" I instantly grabbed them from the floor and continued walking running into the person's shoulder, but I kept walking. "What's your problem?" he exclaimed but I ignored him and kept walking.

I finally arrived to chemistry class, Luke was waiting for me in one of the back seats. He always chose the farthest seats from the teachers so he could torture me if he thought something was wrong. I really wanted to sit somewhere else but I knew if I did he would punch me after school even worse than other times. I slowly walked towards the seat. He smiled when he saw me. I quietly sat down not saying a word, placed my books on the desk and placed the backpack next to my seat.

He greeted me, "Hey sweetheart," and started playing with one of the rebellious curls that had fallen from the ponytail.

Then _he_ entered. The 'scariest' guy in school. He was a jock, but everyone feared him since he was the leader of a gang. The teachers thought they were just rumors so they didn't care. He wasn't as you would think, an ugly fat bully. No, he was actually pretty handsome, he defended those victims of bullying. Which was really ironic, him being the leader of a gang and all. He had jet-black hair, deep sea-green eyes, and a white smile any girl would die for. He hit me as a son of Poseidon for some reason, which was ironic since his real dad was named Poseidon, a famous owner of a ship company. For some reason, when he stepped in the classroom he glared at me.

Why? I don't know. Oh wait! He was the guy I bumped into! Oops. I closed my eyes and pointed my head towards the desk, not wanting to look at anyone. I could hear someone sit in the row in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a backpack in the desk in front of mine. I pointed my head upwards to see a jet-blacked hair guy, _him_, Percy Jackson.

The teacher, Ms. Stanley, came in and placed her stuff in the desk.

"Hi class! Welcome back to school!" she smiled. Everyone groaned, but me, I kept quiet. "So today we will be starting with a lab! I know it's a little early but I want to review a little on last year's learning's."

"But miss! Can't we just take a day off! Getting to school was tiring enough!" Connor Stoll exclaimed. One of the pranksters in the school along with his older brother, who is like minutes older, Travis. Both of them are twins, if you haven't figured it out. They're pretty cute with their dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. But they're not my type, thought then again no one's my type.

"Connor, this is the first day of school, of course we have to work! And it's going to get worse. And if you get tired that easily you should exercise more," Ms. Stanley informed.

Everyone snickered while Connor kept quiet. Even Travis laughed at his brother. Connor just secretly glared at the teacher's back which made everyone laugh harder.

I snickered a bit but instantly stopped once I saw Luke glare at me. I kept quiet.

Class went pretty normal. Learn, listen to Stoll jokes, laugh, learn, listen to Stoll jokes, teacher gets mad, learn again, a Stoll gets detention, and then the bell rings. As I was getting up, the guy that was sitting next to me. I don't even know his name, winked at me and walked away. Oh, oh. Please don't see it, please don't, I turned to see Luke glaring at the guy's back. Great her we go. He grabbed me violently by the arm and dragged me out of the classroom to an empty hallway.

"Why were you flirting with that guy?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I wasn't flirting I promise!" I screamed.

"Sure you weren't. We'll see how to drive attention now," he yelled and slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red mark and for sure a bruise by tomorrow.

I put my hand over my cheek in pain, dropping all the books I was holding and my backpack to the ground. He grabbed me by my hair aggressively just as the bell rang signaling next class. He growled and then dropped me to the floor.

"This isn't over," he snapped and then walked away to class.

I sat down crying fixing my hair. Stop Annabeth, your used to this. But somehow it felt more painful than last year. I just wanted to wrap up and die in a hole. I cried harder. I didn't care if I was late to class, I was used to it. That's when I heard footsteps running towards me. I snapped my head up to see sea-green eyes. Percy.

My body instantly went into defense mode we he tried to help me up, I jumped away from him and he looked at me suspiciously.

"What happened?" he asked as he examined the slap mark in my cheek.

"Nothing," I muttered, grabbed my books and backpack and then walked towards the restroom. I instantly washed my face and walked to class as quickly as I could. The teacher look at me madly, while everyone else just wondered. Wondered why the girl always came late to class with new bruises every day. Wondered why she was always so alone. Wondered why she didn't ever make any friends. Wondered if it was even possible for her to find real love.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Percy wake up!" Nico screamed, but it was useless I wasn't going to wake up. "We're gonna be late to school come on! Percy! PERCY! Ugh," he sighed in frustration. After a few seconds I didn't hear anyone, I thought he was gone until a bucket full of cold water was dumped on top of me. I instantly awoke.

"What was that for!" I screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up," he smiled innocently. Yeah right, innocent. He could be the son of Hades himself. (**A/N: XD The Irony, I'm going to have a lot of these so watch out lol**)

"Yeah right," I muttered and got out of bed to change. "I'm taking a shower."

I grabbed some clothing from my wardrobe and then entered the restroom. I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth and then impossibly tried to brush my hair. But as usually, it remained messy.

I sighed and exited the restroom. Nico was sitting in the couch playing on the IPhone5 he stole from a lady in the park. I smiled at his immaturity. Then again we are in a gang so we might be considered as 'bad'.

"Come on let's go on to school," I exclaimed and grabbed my backpack.

"Why!" Nico groaned, "Can't we just skip a day?"

"No we cant, it's the first day of school; and anyways were heading to the gang house after school, so we have to go," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," he gave up. I exited the small apartment along with Nico and walked towards the truck we owned. I got in the driver's seat, while Nico sat in the passenger's seat, and turned on the engine. We drove along the raining streets towards Goode High school.

You're probably wondering why two 17 year-old's live alone in a small apartment. Well ever since my mother died we've been living there taking care of our needs. And don't ask anymore questions, anyways. As we arrived at the school I grabbed my backpack and went in with Nico.

"So what's your first class?" I asked him.

He took out his schedule and examined it, "Calculus, ugh," he groaned.

"I have Chemistry," I replied not even bothering to check my schedule since I had already memorized it.

"Hey Percy, Nico," Jason greeted as he arrived with Travis, Connor, Grover and Grover's girlfriend, Juniper.

"Hey, guys, Juni," I greeted nicely. Juniper smiled at me. "So are you guys going to be able to make it to the gang house after school?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents are going to pick up my sister," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sister..." I try to recall a sister but I couldn't remember her. "What sister?"

"You have a sister?" Nico confusedly questioned.

"Yeah... my sister... Pine trees? Remember?" he asked. Pinecone face!

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. Nico looked at me weirdly until his eyes widened in remembrance.

"Pinecone face!" he screamed. I laughed at the nickname.

"You have a sister?" Juniper asked Jason.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, she moved away with our Aunt Artemis for a while, but now she's coming back. She's annoying."

"Yeah, I know remember the time that we went to summer camp and-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I bumped into someone and dropped all their books. "Sorry, do you need-" I apologized but she ignored me and walked away with her books. I looked at her blonde hair in shock, so she just ignored me like that? Doesn't she know who I am? "Whats your problem?" I exclaimed, but she didn't bother looking back.

I turned to back to the guys. They were snickering while Juniper was smiling trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked annoyed.

"Dude, she completely ignored you!" Travis couldn't hold it anymore and high fived Connor.

"Very mature, who was that anyways," I questioned. They shrugged except Juniper.

"She's in our class, her name's Annabeth Chase, she's really shy," she replied.

"How do you know?" Grover asked while he put his arm around her shoulder's.

She put a hand over her mouth, "So you haven't heard? It's already old news!"

"Heard of what?" Connor questioned.

"Annabeth is Luke's girlfriend since last year! He's basically always with her, and only friend or well if boyfriend counts as that," she muttered. "I tried to talk to her but she completely ignored me. She's almost always at the library, even during lunch break."

"Talk about weird," Travis added.

For some reason, Annabeth being Luke's girlfriend bothered me. I got a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"The bell's about to ring, Grover and I better get to class, bye guys!" Juniper said and lead Grover to class. He waved goodbye. Nico and Jason headed off to their class while I went to Chemistry with the Stoll brothers.

As I entered I saw the girl I bumped into, Annabeth, sitting in the desk at the very back next to Luke. He was twirling one of her curls which really bothered me. But any so, I glared at her for her rudeness. She noticed me and looked down. I looked around for a desk but Nico, Connor and Travis had already gotten one. I sighed and looked at the desk in front of Annabeth. I sighed again and sat down in it. The teacher came in after a few minutes.

"Hi class! Welcome back to school!" she smiled. I groaned in annoyance. "So today we will be starting with a lab! I know it's a little early but I want to review a little on last year's learning's."

"But miss! Can't we just take a day off! Getting to school was tiring enough!" Connor exclaimed.

"Connor, this is the first day of school, of course we have to work! And it's going to get worse. And if you get tired that easily you should exercise more," Ms. Stanley informed.

I snickered at the view of Connor glaring at the teacher's back. The class continued on normal until finally the bell rang. I got up and grabbed my backpack. As I was about to walk outside, Luke walked angrily out grabbing Annabeth, who looked really scared, by her arm. I looked at him suspiciously, that isn't the way a boyfriend treats her girlfriend.

"Hey Percy what's your next class?" Travis asked.

"History... I'll see you later..." I muttered and walked out following Luke and Annabeth. I hid over in a corner I could hear them fighting.

"Why were you flirting with that guy?" Luke exclaimed furiously.

"I wasn't flirting I promise!" Annabeth screamed. She sounded really scared as if her life depended on it.

"Sure you weren't. We'll see how to drive attention now," he yelled. I could hear a faint noise of slapping, but I must have been imagining it. That's when the bell rang.

"This isn't over," Luke growled.

I instantly walked out of my hiding spot and into the empty hallway. I could see Luke walking away, and Annabeth was sitting in the floor with a red hand mark in her cheek. The scene brought lava into my veins. I ran towards where Annabeth was sitting. She was sobbing hard. I tried to help her up but when she noticed me her head snapped up and she blocked my hands. I looked at her suspiciously, "What happened?" I asked examining the bruise in her face with my eyes.

"Nothing," she muttered, her voice cracking, and walked away. I stood there for a second before I realized I was late.

"Oh shit," I muttered and ran towards History class. But the case wasn't going to be forgotten. I entered the classroom and the teacher looked at me with sadness.

"Sit down," she muttered. I nodded and walked towards an empty seat. The teacher looked disappointed while everyone else wondered. Wondered when the boy was going to stop behaving this way. Wondered if he was ever going to find a way to good. Wondered if he would ever really enjoy life the right way. Wondered if it was even possible for him to find real love.

* * *

**A/N: So... did you guys like it? Think it will be good? Please review if you liked it, even if it's just a three word 'Like it, update' I don't care. Your reviews always cheer me up in good and bad times! Well I will see you next time. Bye guys! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, June 26, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: I'm back! How have you guys been? So I'm making a little event I guess you could say. For me, It's called Ask-the-author week. So it's next week. It's going to be an event where you ask me anything. You can ask me about stories or about me. But don't go to personal as my address or something. I will try to answer all my questions as truthfully and helpful as I can. It's just a little event to let my readers know who I am. Keep in mind if your not a guest I may ask you the same question back, probably on PM. You can ask me as many questions as you want in any of my stories! Well thank you guys for being such great readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

_RIIIIING!_

The bell instantly woke me up from my daydream. My head snapped up just as the Calculus teacher started giving out the homework to students who were quickly exiting the classroom. I rapidly grabbed my backpack and hurried towards the exit. I was basically the last student to exit thanks to my daydreaming.

"Oh Annabeth," the teacher blocked my exit with her arm. I closed my eyes hoping she didn't notice I was daydreaming instead of listening to the lesson. "Next time please listen in class, just because you're an A+ student, doesn't give you the right not to listen. And try to come in earlier than five minutes after class started, please. Now leave or else I'll give you detention."

I quickly grabbed the assignment and walked towards my next class. As I walked, keeping my head down, I noticed Percy in his locker. He was taking out some of his books when he saw me. His eyes brightened and he closed the locker door.

"Annabeth!" he called as he followed me through the crowds of people. I walked faster pretending I couldn't hear him in between everyone.

"Annabeth!" he screamed again. I walked even faster. Millions of questions were flowing through my brain. How did he know my name? Did he see what Luke did to me? Was he going to reveal my secret? Why was he following me? I quickly ignored them as the hallway was beginning to clear up. I broke out running, I could hear Percy's footsteps. I found the quickest hiding place I could find and hid in a perpendicular hallway hoping he wouldn't see me.

My plan worked as he ran pass the hallway without even seeing me. I left out a sigh of relief and turned to leave only to find myself in front of the principal himself. "Shit," I muttered. He examined me with a serious look.

"Ms. Chase, why won't you keep the cursing at home and talk serious in school. Why are you still in the hallway, shouldn't you be getting to class?" he asked.

"I... well... you see... I..." I struggled to find words.

"She's with me," Percy quickly appeared next to me. "We were walking to class and realized we were going the wrong way."

"Mr. Jackson... and why were you not here. With her?" the principal asked suspiciously.

"Well I needed to go to the restroom badly, so I told her to walk without me," he quickly replied.

The principal looked at us suspiciously and to my surprise he believed the story. "Okay then, get going. Don't let this happen again," he snapped and walked away dissapearing into his office.

I stood there speechless and then realized Percy was right next to me. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem, now I think we have something we have to talk about," he added.

Oh great. "I have to get to class..." I quickly replied and started to walk away.

"Annabeth, you can't ignore me forever," he screamed down the hallway. I ignored him. "Fine, you want to play that game."

I kept walking until I got to my next class, History. I sighed an then entered just as the bell rang. The teacher turned to me and smiled. "Glad to see your on time Annabeth," she kindly said. Yes the History teacher was really nice. "Take a seat."

I smiled and walked towards an empty seat in the back. Good thing Luke wasn't in this class.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked towards Pre-Calculus quietly just as Annabeth left. That girl is impossible to talk to, I thought. Now I get what Juniper had said. I sighed as I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher looked at me with strict eyes and signaled me to take a seat. I walked towards a seat in the front just as the teacher started to talk.

After a painful class of not knowing what the Hades is going on, the ball rang. I basically got my stuff and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Perce," Grover greeted as he approached.

"Oh hey Grover," I quickly said.

"Where are you going? The lunch room's over there..." he added confused.

"I'm going to the library," I replied.

"What?" he stopped walking and looked at me. "Why?"

"I need to talk to someone," I answered.

"Who... oh... that Annabeth girl?" he asked.

"Yeah," I quickly walked away. I could hear some faint words but I ignored them. I placed my backpack and books in my locker and then looked for the library. Yeah I've been in this school for three years and I still don't know where the library is. I looked at the map and then quickly got going. As I arrived, the library seemed to be empty. I looked around and between the bookshelves there was a blonde-haired girl eating an apple and reading a book. (**A/N: Anyone get the Olivia reference? Except she was in the janitor's closet. If you guys know who Olivia is. And yes, my favorite movie is Lemonade Mouth. Love it!**)

I smirked and quietly walked towards her. I sat down close to her, but she still hadn't noticed I was there. I quickly grabbed the book from her hands and took a look at the title. It was in Greek. I turned to her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Greek Mythology, impressive," I said and placed the book in front of me. She tried to get up but I brought her back down. "Uh, uh. We have something to talk about," I explained.

"No... we don't," she muttered and tried getting up again, but I pulled her back down. She got up and struggled against my arm. "Seriously let me go!" She easily got out of my grip and tried running towards the exit but I chased her. I grabbed her waist, but then tripped causing me to fall over her. I was careful not to squish her.

We looked at each other's face for a second, Annabeth under me. "Are we going to do this the hard way? Or the easy way?" I questioned. She sighed giving up. I sat up and she sat up next to me.

"What do you want," she murmured.

"You know what I want," I replied looking at her cheek, which now held a bruise that was barely edible to see from a distance. "You have to tell me the truth and only but the truth."

"Why should I? I don't even know you, plus what I've heard about you is all your big bad boy cover," she rolled her eyes.

I smirked, "So you've heard the gossip about me. Have you also heard that I hate bullying?"

She looked down and nodded.

"So why don't you want to tell me the truth? How did you get that bruise," I quickly questioned.

"I fell down and hit myself that's all," she quickly answered.

"That's all? Annabeth in the morning I was casually walking through the empty hallway nobody uses," her head snapped up in alert. "And I heard you and your boyfriend, Luke, fighting. Then it was quiet, and then I heard a slapping noise. Tell me, did he slap you or not?"

She lowered her head, "No." I could tell she was lying by the look of her eyes, she could fool anyone by her incredible lying skills but not me. I was good at reading if people where saying the truth or not.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He would never do that... I love... him..." she muttered, her words sounded forced. As if they weren't true.

"Annabeth..." I murmured and grabbed her cheek. She quickly snapped my hand and moved a step back. She looked scared as if I was going to punch her. I examined her stormy eyes, which now looked innocent and defenseless. "Is he abusing you?"

Her eyes widened but I could see something else in them. "No he's not! He would never do that! Why would you think that?" she quickly replied.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're being untruthful," I answered. She got up and walked towards her book. She grabbed her apple and then try to walk out of the library but I grabbed her arm. "Tell me the truth," I growled.

"I wouldn't tell you the truth if you were the last person on earth," she growled angrily, glaring daggers at me. She snapped her arm out of mine and walked out of the library. I quickly followed her into the lunch room. She walked towards Luke's table, but before she could get there, she stopped as if she was scared for a moment. She then looked at me and kept walking. She sat next to Luke, who quickly smiled and put his arm around her as if she was his.

I clenched my teeth and then walked towards my table. Everyone became silent in respect as I entered. I sat down and the noise continued. I looked back at Annabeth who was looking miserable sitting next to Luke.

I looked back at my friends who were all quietly looking at me suspiciously.

"Where were you?" Jason asked.

"He was with Annabeth," Grover quickly replied for me.

"You were? Did you talk to her? I bet she ignored you," Travis chuckled.

"Yes she did talk to me, but she's impossible," I snapped.

"Dude... why do you even want to talk to her?" Nico asked.

"Let's just say, we have some unfinished business," I replied.

The guys sighed and then continued eating in lunch. I didn't eat anything, I was too busy thinking about that mysterious girl. I wasn't going to let the case go. I was going to figure out Annabeth Chase's secret.

* * *

**A/N: So remember that ask-the-author week starts of Sunday, no earlier or later. I don't even know if I'll get a question, but if I do I'll be happy to answer it in an update. Thank you guys for reading! Bye! Review please it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, June 30, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Well it's time for another update. I don't have much to say. Remember guys you can ask me any questions about the story, upcoming stories or me! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once lunch ended I quickly exited the lunch room and headed towards class. I was hoping not to run into Percy. How did he even know I was in the library? How did he find out Luke abused me? Why did he even care? Millions of questions ran through my head but I dismissed them as I entered Mr. Brunner's class, Greek.

The classroom was ordered in desks which could sit two people. I looked around for a desk and sat down at one in the end corner. I was glad Luke didn't have this class. I looked around the classroom examining my surroundings. There was about eight people in the classroom. Most of them I knew, but they didn't know me. Piper McLean was sitting in the corner talking with her cousin Silena. Piper was a popular girl in Goode with natural beauty. At one point she tried talking to me but I quickly left.

Her cousin, Silena Beauregard was another popular girl. Her boyfriend, Beckendorf, was the football captain and part of Percy's gang. She, unlike Piper, loved style and make-up. But she wasn't a Diva as she may seem, she was actually a really kind person.

In the row behind them Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood and Jason Grace were talking. Jason was the basketball captain and part of Percy's gang too. Percy, Nico and Jason were all cousins. Nico was a goth-looking guy who loved to wear black. He seemed like a Son of Hades to me, which was ironic since his deceased dad was named Hades.

Any who, next to them sat the Stoll twins who were chatting with Will Solace. Will Solace was friends with Percy's gang and he could enter the gang house any time he wanted, but he wasn't part of the gang. He was kind of like the spy on and off with the gang. See Percy let any of his friends girlfriends, sisters, siblings, or close friends to him enter. But he wouldn't let bitchy people go in like Drew Tanaka or Rachel Dare, I'll explain later.

I grabbed the book from my bag and continued reading. I was right into the book when other students began to arrive. I wasn't aware of another person sitting next to me until I could smell the sea. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw Percy next to me. He turned around and smirked at me. I mentally face palmed, I should've put something in the seat so no one could sit there! Stupid Annabeth! I placed my book back in my bag and turned towards Percy who was still looking at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped quietly enough so no one could hear us.

"I want to help you," he muttered as quietly as me.

I put my hand on my temple in frustration, "I don't need help!" I growled.

"Yes you do," he exclaimed.

"If you don't stop bothering me I will tell Luke," I threatened.

"And what is he going to do?" he retorted.

I stood quiet by then and just lowered my head. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't turn around. He was right, and I hated that. What would Luke even do? Punch me even more? I let out a long groan just as the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Brunner greeted as he placed his stuff on his desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Brunner," the class muttered.

"Since it's the first day of school, today we will have a day off," he said.

"WOO!" students exclaimed, but I remained quiet.

"Alright don't get too excited because you will have to write a paragraph in Greek about your summer and turn it into me at the end of class," he smirked.

"AWWW!" the same students groaned.

"But first we will discuss about our Summer, let's start over here with Piper," he pointed at Piper.

She thought for a moment and then explained that she had gone on a trip with her aunt Aphrodite, Silena and her father. Mr. Brunner continued along the rest of the class until he got to me.

"Annabeth?" he asked. My head snapped up, I hadn't even noticed Percy had finished talking. The whole class was looking at me expectantly. What did I do during the summer? I couldn't even remember.

"I really didn't do much..." I admitted.

"Well anything interesting?" he asked.

"I... went on a trip to San Francisco, California..." I quietly said.

"Interesting... Well class that's the end, work on your paragraphs and then you have free time," he said and sat down at his desk.

I quickly got out a sheet of paper and started to work on my paragraph. I was finished in less than ten minutes. I got out another black sheet of paper and then started working on one of my architecture drawings.

"What is that?" Percy asked me.

"Nothing you would care about..." I murmured without even looking at him.

"No really what is it?" he insisted.

"Nothing..." I muttered a little louder.

"Is it a building?" he asked.

I sighed, why wouldn't he just leave me alone. I put my pencil down and turned around. "Why are you even sitting here? There's plenty of other seats next to your friends or something!" I exclaimed.

"Well I want to sit here," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out more about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting."

I turned around and looked down at the desk. This guy was just so! Annoying! The rest of the class period I remained silent working on my drawings. But I could feel his sea-green eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As I entered Mr. Brunner's class I looked around to see where to sit. My friends signaled me to sit with them, but I noticed a blonde girl sitting in the back corner of the class alone. I shrugged and walked towards her. She had her nose buried in the same book she didn't notice I sat down. I watched as students started to fill the class. I could feel Annabeth turn. I turned around and smirked at her. She looked at me like I was from another planet. She placed her book inside her bag and then turned towards me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to help you," I said.

She put her hand on my temple in frustration, "I don't need help!" she growled.

"Yes you do," I exclaimed.

"If you don't stop bothering me I will tell Luke," she threatened. It kind of made me want to laugh, a normal person wouldn't have anything to say but I knew exactly what to say.

"And what is he going to do?" I retorted.

She lowered her head and remained quiet. She seemed to be having an inner discussion with herself. This gave me a chance to examine her. Her honey, blonde curly hair. Her beautifully aligned face features. Her startling grey eyes that could give you one killer glare and you would hide under your bed.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Brunner greeted as he placed his stuff on his desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Brunner," the class muttered.

"Since it's the first day of school today we will have a day off," he said.

"WOO!" students exclaimed.

"Alright don't get too excited because you will have to write a paragraph in Greek about your summer and turn it into me at the end of class," he smirked.

"AWWW!" the same students groaned.

"But first we will discuss about our Summer, let's start over here with Piper," he pointed at Piper. The partner continued.

Right after he was done with me, he turned towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" he asked. Her head snapped up, I don't think she was paying attention, she must have been in deep thought.. The whole class, along with me, was looking at her expectantly.

"I really didn't do much..." she muttered

"Well anything interesting?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"I... went on a trip to San Francisco, California..." she murmured.

"Interesting... Well class that's the end, work on your paragraphs and then you have free time," he added and sat down at his desk.

I got out a sheet of paper and started to write my paragraph. It took me a while, I thought I was the first one done but when I turned around Annabeth was working of a completely different thing. She works pretty fast.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Nothing you would care about..." she murmured without even looking at me.

"No really what is it?" I insisted, attempting to see how long her temper could hold.

"Nothing..." she muttered a little louder and angrier.

"Is it a building?" I asked.

She clenched the pencil she was holding and then placed it in the desk. She then turned towards me with an annoyed expression. "Why are you even sitting here? There's plenty of other seats next to your friends or something!" she exclaimed.

"Well I want to sit here," I retorted.

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out more about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting."

She turned around frustrated and kept working on her drawing. She didn't talk for the rest of the period, which left me to wonder. I needed to find out more about her. Little did I know this could take a brisk turn.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy? Review! And if you have a question I'll be happy to answer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, July 3, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Ima back! So sorry I didn't update earlier, I went to the laundry rooms with my mom and helped her. Then when we came back I ate, red some nosleep, played Transformice, I was about to continue writing the chapter (I had already wrote the first part Annabeth's POV, to be specific) when I was so sleepy I took a long nap. So without further to do here's the chapter! Remember to ask me anything you guys want to know! I got my first six questions in Opposite's Attract, make sure to check the story out if you haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

_RIIIING_

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. I quickly put my stuff up and exited the room not bothering to look at Percy. I rapidly walked towards the gym. I stood outside the girl's changing rooms for a second taking a deep breath and then walking in through the door. Drew and her friends, along with some other girls were changing.

"And then I said... hun... I'm way prettier than you, you could easily fit in an obese club," Drew exclaimed and laughed along with her friends.

"Omg Drew, you're like my savior! That girl doesn't even have style!" one of her friends exclaimed.

I changed into my gym uniform as quickly (and quietly) as I could ignoring Drew's chit chat. I placed my bag in my gym locker and then walked outside towards the gym. Mr. Boozeman, our gym teacher, was talking to the one of the substitute teacher's for biology. Mr. Boozeman was a big, chunky African American man, he could seem tough, but he was nice (most of the time).

I calmly walked towards the benches then sat down far away from some of the girls - wearing too much make-up - who were talking, and some other kids who were reading or listening to music. I took out my journal and continued my drawing.

"Omgs that's so pretty! Did you do it?" someone exclaimed from behind me.

I quickly closed the journal and turned around. There was a girl with dirty blonde hair in a braid and light brown eyes, Juniper, I think it was. She was one of Percy's friends, and Grover's girlfriend. She smiled at me, I was about to walk away but she stopped me when she asked, "Why don't you ever talk?"

I froze for a second and then turned back to her. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Do you have any friends?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I don't need any."

"Oh please, everyone needs friends Annabeth!" she laughed. Her words echoed in my mind. I got up and walked away. "Annabeth wait!" she screamed, but I ignored her and kept walking. Her words kept repeating in my mind like a recording player. Did I really need friends? Was that the reason I feared to talk to anyone? What was I so afraid off? I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realized someone was in front of me. I crashed into them. Piper McLean, and Silena Beauregard.

"Oh sorry," I apologized and walked around them. I kept walking across the gym until I was finally in a spot where I could be alone. I continued drawing in my journal until Mr. Boozeman called everyone over.

"Okay wimps. Were going to divide the class into two groups, group leaders are Tanaka and Beauregard, you can choose your team mates. The groups will be permanent until the end of the year, choose," he screamed.

"Rachel," Drew quickly chose. Rachel smiled and walked over next to Drew. They both glared at Silena. And yes, there was some rivalry between them.

"Piper."

"Amy."

"Juniper."

"Jake."

"Miranda."

"Jamie."

"Jason."

"Lily."

"Percy."

"Percy."

"Uh... I already chose him," Silena glared at Drew.

"Well I thought of him first!" Drew retorted. Yeah, logic.

"Woah! Why don't we let the boy choose, Percy?" Mr. Boozeman asked him, everyone looked at him.

"I'll go with Silena..." he replied and walked over to Silena's group. Jason fist-bumped him and the girls smiled at him. Drew just glared and did she just... growl?

"Fine, Clarisse."

"Grover."

"Chris."

"Travis."

"Beckendorf." Drew smiled at Silena's glare knowing she hit the spot. Beckendorf mouthed a 'sorry' to Silena and walked towards Drew's group forcefully.

"Connor."

"Ethan."

"Hazel."

The only one left was me. Great, as usual.

"Her," Drew muttered carelessly.

"Hold it!" Silena protested. "There's an odd number of people so it wouldn't be fair!"

"Well then what do you suggest?" Drew retorted.

"No fighting!" Mr. Boozeman screamed. "Beauregard is right, why don't we let the girl choose?"

At least there doing something fair, I thought. Everyone's attention turned to me.

"So, Chase who do you choose?" Mr. Boozeman asked.

"Uhh..." Let's see. I could avoid being with bitchy Drew by joining Silena's team, but I would have to talk to Percy. Thought I could avoid Percy by joining Drew's team, but I would have to put up with her. This was a hard decision. Well nothing beats having to put up with Drew so... "Silena's team," I muttered.

Silena flashed a smile at Drew, and she glared at her. Then at me.

"Okay well join the teams and get to know each other because you will be together for the rest of the year," Mr. Boozeman screamed and walked over to the coach's seat.

I walked over to Silena's team, but before I could join them Drew grabbed me by the arm, "You've made enemies with the wrong person, blondie. Better watch your back, we wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself would we?" she snapped in my ear so no one else could here. I snapped my arm out of her grasp and crossed my arms, "Let's see you try." She looked at me shocked as I walked away towards Silena's team. Ouch.

"So, most of of us already know each other, right? Who am I kidding were all friends!" Silena asked everyone in the team. Everyone nodded, except me of course. "Great so I guess we don't need introductions. What to talk about..."

Juniper raised her hand.

"Juni, hun, you don't need to raise your hand just say what you have to say," Silena smiled.

"Well we don't know a lot about someone in the group..." Juniper suggested. Silena looked confused for a second, "Who?"

"Annabeth," Piper spoke up. They all looked over to me, ugh, great here we go again. And how does everyone know my name?

"Right! So let's start with Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed excitedly.

"How about we start with this question: Why don't you talk? Are you mute?" Connor asked. Miranda elbowed him. "Ouch!" he groaned.

"Well it's true..." Travis muttered. Miranda then elbowed Travis. "Oww!" There was an awkward silence while everyone waited for me to speak.

"So.. is she gonna talk?" Jason questioned.

"Does she talk...?" Hazel spoke up.

"Oh trust me," Percy replied. Everyone looked at him. "She talks, in fact she has a big mouth." I glared at him knowing his little plan to make me speak.

"She first insults me when I'm trying to be nice, she ignores me when I try to help her, she even tries to kick me out of my own seat. She's annoying as-"

"You're saying I'm annoying!" I exclaimed, everyone but Percy turned to me shocked that I spoke. "You're the one that has been stalking me all day! And the fact is, I don't even know why!"

"Well maybe if you just answered the question! Is Luke abusing you or not!?" he replied. Everyone in the group gasped, and looked at him in shock. Great, now he just revealed the secret.

"What! Annabeth, Luke's abusing you?" Silena turned to me.

"He's not, Percy here just won't leave me alone just because he heard me and Luke fighting!" I replied.

"Then how do you explain that bruise on your cheek?" he asked. I lowered my head trying to cover the bruise up.

"That was just an accident that didn't involve Luke," I muttered.

Everyone looked at each other, quietly.

"Annabeth... you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Piper asked kindly.

"No thanks, I'm better off alone, I don't need friends," I muttered, got up and walked out of the gym. I entered the locker room and changed into my normal clothes. The bell rang just as many girls started to enter. I was already changed so I quickly walked towards my last and favorite class.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Just as the bell rang, Annabeth instantly grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the room. I still couldn't understand why Annabeth was so... lonely. Why wouldn't she make any friends? What was her problem? I still had my suspicions about Luke, I was going to get to the end of this. If Luke really was abusing Annabeth, I needed proof myself.

I followed Annabeth to the gym. She didn't notice me, neither did she notice I had the same period as her. I don't even know how we have so many periods together. The good thing was that Luke wasn't here. I entered the locker room where some guys, and my friends: Beckendorf, Jason, Grover, and the Stolls, were changing at.

I quickly changed and made small talk with them. We all exited together. We sat down in the edge benches and talked about the gossip around. But I wasn't really listening. I scanned the room looking for Annabeth, she was drawing, presumably in her journal; Juniper was right behind her. I chuckled when Juniper scared Annabeth and she quickly went in defense mode.

"Percy?" Grover broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked turning around to look at him. They were all looking at me as in, 'Seriously dude?'.

"Are you listening?" he replied.

"Uh..." I tried to find an excuse, but they knew me too well to fall for it.

"Why are you so distracted today? And you've been hanging around that Annabeth girl a lot," said Connor.

"Well I'm just trying to be friendly..." I muttered.

Travis chuckled, "Dude... before today you didn't even know who she was!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but now that I do, I want to be friendly," I retorted.

Long story short, the coach called us, we were separated into two groups, in the end Annabeth was the left over. Okay that sounded rude, she was... the only one left I guess.

"Hold it!" Silena protested. "There's an odd number of people so it wouldn't be fair!"

"Well then what do you suggest?" Drew retorted.

"No fighting!" Mr. Boozeman screamed. "Beauregard is right, why don't we let the girl choose?"

"So, Chase who do you choose?" he looked over at Annabeth.

"Uhh..." She looked like she was having an inner discussion. Drew was looking at her nails impatiently and Silena was twirling a piece of hair in her finger. "Silena's team," she finally decided. I really thought she was going to choose Drew's team since I was here, but I guess she despised Drew as well, like most of the school.

"Okay, come on guys," Silena told us. We walked towards the corner benches. I turned around looking for Annabeth. It looked like she was talking to Drew. Drew seemed to be threatening her, like she does to everyone. I was about to interfere until Annabeth did something unexpected. She snapped her arm from Drew's grasp, said something and then walked towards us. By Drew's expression, I could tell Annabeth was a tough girl. Which made me doubt if she was being abused by Luke or not. It just seemed weird at the time, but I still couldn't be sure.

"So, most of of us already know each other, right? Who am I kidding were all friends!" Silena asked everyone in the team. We all nodded, except Annabeth. "Great so I guess we don't need introductions. What to talk about..."

Juniper raised her hand.

"Juni, hun, you don't need to raise your hand just say what you have to say," Silena smiled.

"Well we don't know a lot about someone in the group..." Juniper suggested. Silena looked confused for a second, "Who?"

"Annabeth," Piper spoke up. We all looked over at her, I had the sudden urge to smirk, but I knew the intensifying glare those eyes held.

"Right! So let's start with Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed excitedly.

"How about we start with this question: Why don't you talk? Are you mute?" Connor asked. Miranda elbowed him, I chuckled along with Jason. "Ouch!" he groaned.

"Well it's true..." Travis muttered. Miranda then elbowed Travis. "Oww!" There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for Annabeth to speak. She didn't, but I had a plan. I smirked evilly.

"So.. is she gonna talk?" Jason questioned.

"Does she talk...?" Hazel spoke up.

"Oh trust me," I replied. Everyone looked over at me. "She talks, in fact she has a big mouth." she glared at me. I knew I got her now.

"She first insults me when I'm trying to be nice, she ignores me when I try to help her, she even tries to kick me out of my own seat. She's annoying as-"

"You're saying I'm annoying!" she exclaimed, everyone looked at her in shock. "You're the one that has been stalking me all day! And the fact is, I don't even know why!"

"Well maybe if you just answered the question! Is Luke abusing you or not!?" I replied. Everyone in the group gasped, and looked at me in shock. I didn't mean to say it aloud, it just came out. I felt a little guilty, thought I shouldn't have. If she would just tell me the truth, none of this would ever happen.

"What! Annabeth, Luke's abusing you?" Silena turned to her.

"He's not, Percy here just won't leave me alone just because he heard me and Luke fighting!" she growled.

"Then how do you explain that bruise on your cheek?" I asked. She lowered her head knowing I had hit the spot. Now I did think Luke abused her! Man this girl was confusing!

"That was just an accident that didn't involve Luke," she muttered.

Everyone looked at each other, quietly. She sounded doubtful. I needed to know the truth. Hopefully, I would find out this afternoon.

"Annabeth... you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Piper asked kindly.

"No thanks, I'm better off alone, I don't need friends," she muttered, got up and left. We all sat their silently as she walked out of the gym.

The girls turned to look at me angrily.

Silena spoke up first, "Percy! How could you insult her boyfriend! Now she probably won't want to be our friend!"

"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop myself..." I need to figure out the truth, I replied the last part in my mind.

"Is it true..." Juniper muttered. "What you said? Luke's abusing Annabeth?"

I sighed, "I don't know." If he is, he's going to get it, I thought.

The bell rang interrupting our conversation. We all got up and walked away to change. After gym I walked towards Art, as I entered I spotted Annabeth. And we have the last period together, wow. I really need to figure this girl out.

* * *

**A/N: Well hopefully you like the chapter! The story is barely starting to unfold! I've been getting many nice reviews about how much you like the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviews, they make me feel as good as I felt when I played Toontown. And trust me that's really good. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you guys next time! Review please, and ask as many questions as you feel!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, July 10, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! So I will update the next chapter in a few minutes since I still have to fix up some things. I literally worked on these all night! And today my mom didn't work so I had to help her get groceries plus clean around the house! So I'll update the next one in a few minutes and then add Cinderella with a Twist in about an hour or so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

The worst thing I had to see, was Percy entering my last period. Seriously, destiny couldn't give me a break could it? I was still really pissed at him for saying my little secret, out loud, to half of Gym class.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to assign a report where you have to write about an important artist, so you guys get to know each other. You're going to work in groups of three, and it's due in two weeks," she smiled and started assigning the partners.

"Annabeth Chase..." Okay hopefully it isn't Percy. "Percy Jackson..." What? Seriously! I just had to jinx myself, well at least I'll be well accompanied. "And Rachel Elizabeth Dare." And I jinxed myself again. The teacher had clearly picked a horrible group.

I turned around and walked towards the empty table where Rachel was sitting in. Percy sat down next to me, smirking. Why does he have to be so annoying? "So... who are we writing about?" Percy broke the silence.

"Who do you want to write about?" Rachel asked Percy, completely ignoring my existence.

"I don't know, Annabeth who do you want to write about?" he asked, acknowledging my existence. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

After two hours of painfully trying to work with these two I was done. I was ready to strangle Rachel and slap Percy. Thankfully, the bell rang before I could get to the violent part. Freedom, I mentally screamed and quickly exited the classroom so Percy couldn't follow me. As I exited the school I was thankful to not have ran into Luke, thought I knew he would probably make up some date to my parents and get me out of the house.

I walked towards my house, the small breeze of New York colliding against my skin. It was a calm day, well if you could ever call New York calm. But today felt weird, as if something good was about to happen. And trust me, good things never happened to me. Ever. I was broken out of my thoughts when a girl, who was exiting a coffee shop, bumped into me and dropped her coffee all over my shirt. It was a little weird that she was buying coffee in the middle of the day, but I dismissed it. The coffee burned through the shirt so I could feel the hot stain in my stomach.

"Seriously you just made me drop my coffee!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed. I couldn't believe this girl, who did she think she was? I would at least accept an apology.

"I dropped your coffee? By the least you should be apologizing for dropping it on me!" I firmly stated, trying to control my temper.

"You're the one not looking where you're going!" she screamed. The fight had brought a bit of attention, people were starting to look at us weirdly.

"Well you're the one that's in such a hurry you bump into people, drop your coffee on them, and not even apologize for staining their shirt!" I retorted.

"You know what? Fine! I don't even want coffee anymore! I'm out of here!" she exclaimed and stomped away.

I sighed, not even believing this girl. I just ignored the people looking at us in shock and walked the opposite direction, towards my house. Ignore the comment about something good happening.

* * *

"Where are you going Perce? Aren't we going to the gang house?" Grover asked as we exited the school.

"Yeah, go head, I just have to wait for someone," I replied.

"Who?" Travis asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not a girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Percy you're gay?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Of course not! It's not for anything like that! I just have to talk to someone," I said annoyed.

"Okay then, see you at the gang house." They all walked away presumably to raid a store and then, walk to the gang house. Typical Stolls.

I walked towards the exit and waited for my target against the wall. After a few minutes, someone exited the school. Luke.

"Hey," I called. He turned around and smirked.

"Percy, hey, what's up? Who are you waiting for?" he said in a friendly tone. As if.

"Stop joking around Luke. I want you to answer one simple question, truthfully. And you know how well I can examine people," I threatened.

His grin got wider, "Okay then, ask anything."

"Are you abusing Annabeth?" I asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He raised his eyebrows, "No why would I? Did she tell you that? Please, that little slut probably wants you or something."

I couldn't contain it anymore. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the concrete wall. "Don't call her a slut, she didn't tell me. I saw it for myself. Now answer the question, truthfully." I snapped.

"No, I'm not abusing Annabeth," by the look in his eyes I could tell he was lying. I punched him and threw him to the ground, giving him a black eye and a bloody nose. He didn't fight back, he knew it was hopeless.

"You're lying, if you put one more finger on her I swear I will not hesitate on killing you," I growled.

What came next took me by surprise, he laughed. "Oh Percy, you do know my dad's a cop right? With the snap of my fingers I could easily make him arrest your little gang, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"I wouldn't care. You better stop mistreating Annabeth or will-"

"I also have the ability of closing down your mother's shop. And let's be honest we wouldn't want her loosing all the money she had. Which is the only thing that keeps your precious little apartment, not to mention the memory of her," he smirked evilly.

I hated how well he knew my life. Even if we had once been best friends, I hated him. Everything he had done was hurt my family and me. Now I knew that he must be doing the same thing to Annabeth. But I also knew I had to take a lower approach into the situation.

"Fine, you win. But if I see you hitting Annabeth again, I will kill you," I growled and walked away. I could hear his laughter a mile away, but I ignored it. When I finally arrived at the gang house, which was a small abandoned building, I got in through the back window, which was the main entrance for most of us, and made my way to the small hangout.

"Hey Perce," Grover was the first to greet me. The guys, plus some of their girlfriends were all sitting in the sofas. Juniper was next to Grover, and Silena was cuddling with Beckendorf. Travis and Connor were counting some money, which they probably stole from a nearby shop, while Nico was on his phone. Frank was chatting with Hazel and Miranda.

"Hey guys, where's Jason?" I asked.

"He said he was going to get his sister," Grover shrugged. I was a bit curious about how Thalia looked like, since it had been like about seven years since we saw each other.

Right on cue, Jason came in smirking like an idiot.

"What are you so happy about?" Nico asked suspiciously looking at him. "Is it your sister?"

"Eww, not in a million years..." he muttered. "Piper arrived, can I let her in?"

"Oh that's what his happy about..." I mumbled loudly enough for everybody but Jason to hear. "Yeah sure," I replied.

Jason smiled and walked outside. After a few minutes he came in with Piper and another girl I didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You seriously don't recognize me Kelp Head?" she smirked. She had black spiky hair with electrifying blue eyes. Her hair had a purple highlight on it's right side, and she was holding a coffee cup. Not to mention her clothes made her look goth.

"Thalia?" I said, shocked.

"Pinecone face?" Nico asked.

She looked at him with a killer glare, "Don't call me that, death breath."

"Don't call ME that!" Nico screamed defensively. She chuckled and looked over at me.

"You look good, plus a gang leader, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a slutty girlfriend like in those cliche movies," she mentioned.

"No slutty girlfriends, and by the way you look goth," I replied.

"I prefer punk," she suggested and threw herself in one of the empty sofa's. "So these are your gang buddies?"

"Oh yeah, this is Beckendorf, Grover, Frank, Travis, and Connor; Juniper is Grover's girlfriend, Silena is Beck's girlfriend, Hazel is Frank's girlfriend and Piper is our good friend, along with Miranda," I quickly pointed out everyone. "You already know Nico and Jason."

"Why wouldn't I? I lived with Jason for like ten years, not to mention Nico was there every Christmas opening his mythological games," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I don't like that game anymore!" he retorted defensively.

"Sure," we all muttered sarcastically.

"Can I ask you something?" Silena asked Thalia. She nodded. "Why are you holding a coffee cup, it's 5 PM in the afternoon."

Thalia chuckled, "I like coffee at any time, I don't care what anyone says. But when I exited the coffee shop, this blonde know-it-all bumped into me and made me drop all my coffee on her. How selfish is that, she didn't even apologize..." she muttered.

We all looked at each other, "And you didn't apologize?" Jason asked.

"No, why should I? She made me drop my coffee!" she exclaimed.

"Well you did drop it on HER," he stated.

"I hate logic," she muttered.

"Wait, did this 'blonde' have grey eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she questioned.

"Annabeth," Piper murmured in realization.

"Annabeth? Who is that, one of your friends?" Thalia questioned.

"Not exactly, we try to be friendly, but she's too... anti social I guess. Not to mention he might be abused by her boyfriend," Juniper replied.

"Juniper!" we all screamed.

"Oops," she murmured.

"What? She's abused by her boyfriend! No wonder why she's so anti social! Have you guys actually tried to help her?" Thalia exclaimed.

"We just found out today! We tried being her friend but she doesn't want to accept us," Miranda added.

"Well she has to figure out her problems first, or else she will never want to be friends with anyone," Thalia quickly responded.

"Don't worry," I interrupted. "I'm on it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Next chapter coming up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, July 10, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: Enjoy! Cinderella with a twist is about to be added! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

Luke didn't arrived that night. I slept peacefully for a reason, and got up in the morning with full energy. I was ready for the day. I got out of bed, showered, brushed my strands of hair, changed, made breakfast and lunch for the twins, ate my breakfast, got my stuff ready, and then walked to school. The walk was calm since I still had plenty of time.

I took a deep breath before entering the school building as I did every day. I quickly walked over to my locker and grabbed my books. As I was about to turn I bumped into someone and dropped all of their books, one violently hitting my foot in which I winced a little, even though I was used to being hit. Seriously, am I getting clumsier or are people getting clumsier. I had been bumping into a lot of people lately.

"I'm sorry I just..." as I turned around to look at the person, I realized I already knew them. It was the same girl who I had bumped into yesterday. The one who dropped all of her coffee on me and didn't even apologize. "Oh it's you," I muttered.

"Yeah it's me? Who do you think you are dropping everything I have?" she snapped.

"You're the one basically stalking me!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take this girl anymore. "First you bump into me and drop your coffee on me, you don't even apologize, and then you bump into me again, in which you yell at me! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Thalia, I don't need to know your last name so why should I tell you mine," students were already forming around us. Some muttered 'Ooh's' while other's muttered 'Burn'.

"Well I'm Annabeth, and clearly my logic is better than your's," I snapped stepping forward.

"Ouch," some students muttered.

"Well at least I'm not some little know-it-all," she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Thalia come on, don't get into trouble the first day of school," Jason quickly intervened in between us.

"Well I wasn't until this little bitch dropped all my books!" she screamed.

"I'm the bitch! You're the one who doesn't even apologize after you bump into people! You're such a hypocrite!" I exclaimed.

Before Thalia could even say anything, Jason grabbed her by the waist and carried her away from me.

"Let go of me, I need to teach this little blonde a lesson!" she screamed.

People lost interest and quickly walked away towards their classes. By then, Percy arrived at my side. "Sorry about that, she only get's along with her friends," he laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away but he held me back.

"Annabeth... I kinda may have sort off... talked to Luke about your secret," he muttered scratching his neck nervously.

"What!" I couldn't believe this guy. He didn't even have the right to step into my life like that! "Great he's going to kill me now," I muttered.

"Annabeth don't worry I won't let him-"

"Percy you know what, just forget it. Move on with your life and leave me alone! Just please, all you do is bring me more problems than what I already have to deal with," I murmured and walked away towards my first period. I was clearly pissed by then, and it was barely the beginning of the day!

As I walked into the classroom, I spotted Luke sitting in the back desk. He smiled at me, but I could tell he was really mad by the look in his eyes. When I sat down he quickly grasped my arm so hard it was likely to grow a bruise.

"Meet me after school, if you don't I will beat you harder than what I already will do," he growled in my ear so no one else could hear. I could see Percy entering the room at that time and glaring at me and Luke. But I just lowered my face, trying not to feel guilty. Why did I even feel guilty in the first place?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Luke muttered something in Annabeth's ear. It bothered me that she wouldn't let me help, but hopefully I could get a different approach. All I needed was a girl who could get close to Annabeth, hopefully become her friend. I glared at them, mostly at Luke who didn't seem to notice me, then sat down in my desk.

I wanted to punch him in the gut so badly but I knew I couldn't do it yet. After a painful amount of classes it was finally lunch time. I quickly entered the cafeteria and headed to the table where Jupiter and her friends sat. I sat down innocently while they were having a conversation. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Hi Percy," they all muttered.

"Hey..." I said nervously.

"What do you need?" Piper caught up. She knew I only came here when I needed a favor.

"I need one of you to get close to Annabeth..." I firmly stated.

"Why?" Silena asked.

"Well she doesn't want to get close to me, so if she gets a best friend she will probably tell her everything, so I need someone to help me, who's willing to?" I replied.

"Well she doesn't want to get close to me," Jupiter stated. Everyone else just seemed a bit hesitant.

"Please? It's too help her!" I begged.

"Percy, she doesn't even want to talk to us after the gym thing," Miranda added.

"Hey Kelp Head," I turned around and saw Thalia with her arms crossed, looking at me expectantly. "I'll do it."

"You will?" I laughed. "She hates you and you hate her."

"Well I've learned that Opposite's get along well," she smirked.

I hesitated before saying, "Fine, she's at the library, make sure to tell me how it went."

She smirked and walked away. I sighed hoping this was going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry the next one's will be longer. Love you guys thanks for being patient!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Friday, July 18, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: I'm sorry! This will be a long apology rant/story or so. Okay, so for the last two days I been in some serious either really elaborate prank, or freaky murderer stuff on Reddit. I don't know if you guys know what has been going on there. I'm a full time nosleeper on Reddit, I love those stories. And okay, so let's start from the beginning.  
You can skip to the story if you don't want to read my excuses, but read the last note.**

**Okay so basically four days ago, there was a really big storm over here in Dallas. I mean seriously, suddenly it's so sunny and then one second later it's raining like crazy. I mean Zeus crazy (Sorry Zeus). So that was the date I was supposed to update. I was really tired, so I decided to leave it for the next day since it was late. I hadn't red nosleep yet, I hadn't checked it. I had been in my forum pretty much all day on my phone since I helped my mom around. So the next day, we woke up, and the stupid storm had wiped out the Cable, which if you don't know is connected to the internet in my house. So basically I couldn't watch TV or cable and I was home alone. I was super bored all day, all I had was my phone with crappy connection. For the whole day I was reading nosleep and RPing in my forum. So when the forum wasn't around I found this really interesting story. Skip forward a few hours I basically read all these stories involved which mysteriously got deleted. Supposedly their all connected to the Mold series (Which is an awesome series, if you haven't red it READ IT). So stupid me red the story again since it had been updated, turns out the OP was from Dallas! I seriously freaked out and commented this stupid comment about how I was also in Dallas. So, guess who the first reply was? The freaking leader Matad of this whole thing with the words: "Target Noted. Monitoring." I was freaking out but I kept cool and continued reading these things. So skip to the next day. I got some really freaky messages. By then I couldn't take it and deleted my account. So I made a new one, and started posting stuff to help some people who wanted to find out. And that's basically it. I was so into this, I didn't have any time to post. I was so involved I couldn't write, I just don't know why.  
**

**IMPORTANT Note:**

**Don't worry I'm not quitting :). So the leader of my Forum wants new members, and she asked us to ask our friends. Well for you awesome readers, I'm inviting whoever wants to join! It's basically choose your own character, some are already taken, or create your own OC. It's really fun and a stress reliever (trust me I just lived through all of that and it kept me from going paranoid mode). So if you do want to join PM me guys and I'll lead you to the forum. Enjoy the story! Sorry for the short chapter to apologize I will update Opposite's Attract too. Cinderella With A Twist, may be up later since it takes a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey, Rookie," someone called. I looked up from my book and towards the library's entrance, it was the coffee girl. Ugh, here we go again.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Nothing, don't worry; I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk," she replied.

I put my book down and looked over at her. She sat down next to me, "Is it true that you're abused by you're boyfriend?"

I threw my hands up in frustration, "Here we go again, what the news is all over the school newspaper or something?" I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled, "No, but Percy told me."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes again.

"He's a good guy Annabeth... he's just trying to help you. Why don't you just let him in?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well he hasn't at all given me a reason to trust him, has he? I mean first he's in a gang. Second, he told half of the gym class. And third, he told Luke about it, who will probably kill me now!" I exclaimed.

"So you're admitting that Luke abuses you?" she said.

"I didn't say that," I quickly turned towards her.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding something. And it's probably that. Why won't you just let somebody in? Doesn't matter who. Please? At least be my friend?" she begged.

I didn't know if I should trust her or not. I mean I trusted Luke and look where it got me. "No," I firmly stated. She raised her eyebrow but I ignored it. "I don't need any friends," I growled. And for the second day of school I exited the library, not towards the cafeteria, but towards my next class. I couldn't afford seeing Luke, or for Thalia following me. Maybe Mr. Brunner needed help or something.

I shrugged it off and walked towards Greek.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Dude what's going on? You seem so quiet..." Nico commented.

"Oh, nothing just waiting for someone," I said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Your sister," I replied.

He looked at me weirdly, "Why?" he asked.

"She's helping me with something," I responded.

Jason laughed, "My sister? Helping you? How funny, no really who are you waiting for?"

"Really, she's helping me get closer to Annabeth," I shrugged.

"Seriously? And you chose her? Please, have you seen those two together. If you place them in a room for even a minute, they won't hesitate on killing each other!" Nico exclaimed.

"Good point but none of the girls wanted the job, so Thalia offered herself," I said. "I hesitated a bit, but I gave her a try."

"Hey, Kelp Head," Thalia greeted as she sat down.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Uh... Well, we didn't strangle each other so I guess it went pretty good," she smirked.

"Did you two actually become friends?" I questioned.

"Well... we talked... that's it," she shrugged.

"Thalia!" I groaned.

"Dude, don't worry, it takes time, but I'll get her to open up, she's just really reserved," she replied.

"Fine, but you better," I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

School passed by a breeze. I left the Annabeth subject untouched until afternoon. As I walked towards the car, alone, I heard some screaming from the back. I moved closer towards the voices.

"I warned you not to tell anyone, and look at what you did!? If you do it again I will kill you," a guy's voice screamed. I instantly recognized his voice, it was Luke, but I wasn't sure who he was talking to until I heard the girls voice.

"Luke, please, I didn't tell him, he found out! Please don't-" she begged. Slap. _  
_

"That will teach you."

I didn't even hesitate before dropping my books and backpack and running out of my hiding spot. Luke was the first one to notice me, he was standing over Annabeth who quickly turned towards me. We locked eyes for a second, Green to Grey.

"Well, what do we have here?" Luke smirked.

"I warned you not to hurt her," I growled.

He laughed and turned towards Annabeth, "Aww little Annie now has a little protector."

It only made me more furious. Annabeth must have noticed because she quickly got up and looked over at me ignoring Luke. "Percy, please leave. Just please leave, I'll handle it myself," she begged, her voice uneven.

"No, I'm not leaving you with this jerk," I snapped and started walking forward. Annabeth blocked my way, "Please, Percy. I'll do anything just please leave."

I thought about it for a moment, but I instantly stopped my hesitating. This was wrong. I had to help her. By the time I looked up, Luke was gone.

"Where did he go?" I growled and looked around.

"Just please leave me alone," Annabeth begged and walked away.

"Wait, Annabeth!" I screamed, and ran after her.

"Percy please!" she turned and looked at me with watery eyes. "Stay out of my life, I was better off with out you." And from that, she walked away. The words hurt, but I to let her go. I threw out a groan of frustration.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. Opposite's Attract is up, check it out! :) (No this is not the freaky Mold smile, I'm not infected -.-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: It's Possible**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, August 14, 2014**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A+ student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Are these two possible together? You figure it out. AU, mortals. Rated T for mid-violence and language.**

**A/N: So... I'm back. Let's just say there's been a lot going on at home and I haven't had time to update, but don't worry about it guys. I'll update about every week, sometimes, since my family's here. Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I know I'm horrible with schedules sorry again!**

**I will also like to say a few words. A few days ago, one of our fellow Toontown members, Little Blinky, died. He was in a big fight with Cancer and I've dedicated part of one of my stories to him on wattpad. He was a loved toon, always putting others before himself. He taught everyone about courage. I didn't know him personally, but I know he was a strong fighter. You will be missed Little Blinky, I hope you live peacefully in Elysium.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do in fact own any characters not recognized from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

Why was he so insistent!? I'm not a damsel in distress, I can obviously take care of myself. But either way, why does he even care? Were complete opposites!

"Ugh! Snap out of it Annabeth!" I screamed at myself. Two teenage guys who were walking by gave me weird looks, but once I glared at them they ran away like scared little babies. "Dorks," I muttered and continued walking towards my house, my nails clenching into the strap of my bag.

As I walked by an alley, I caught a glance of a figure in the corner of my eye. I froze in my spot and turned around. Empty. I put my hand on my temple wondering if the stress was getting to me. I shrugged then continued walking. As I walked, I could feel someone following me, but every time I turned around, they were gone. By the time I was home, I was sweating nervously. I quickly ran towards the door and shakily grabbed my keys. It took a few tries to get the key in the lock but once I got it in I didn't hesitate on quickly entering and locking the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling safer inside the house.

"There's no need to be scared," a voice rang from the stairway. I jumped and opened my eyes. Luke was standing in front of the staircase holding a pocket knife. He smirked when he saw my shocked face.

My instincts took over and I quickly grabbed an umbrella next to the door to defend myself. His smirk only grew wider. "Don't worry honey, there's no need for violence," he said.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Glad you asked," he responded with his evil smirk on. He placed his pocket knife on the pocket of his hoodie and took a step closer. I immediately raised the umbrella in case he attacked. He put his hands up in a defense position. "Don't worry. I'm just here to offer you something."

"What? You already gave me my daily beating, do you need me again to take out your anger at?" I snapped glaring strongly at him. As much as he beats me, I still had some dignity for myself, at least not in public.

"Nah, I'm good on that. I was going to ask, if you wanted to take a little... _vacation_ with me," he replied emphasizing the word vacation.

"What do you mean by, _vacation_?" I asked, mocking his tone.

"Just some weeks too take our mind of our problems, you and me, _alone_," he said in a forceful tone, his smirk fainting.

"Why would I want to go on a vacation with you? You're part of my problems," I replied harshly.

He grinned once again. "Now, now Annabeth. Do you really think I'm giving you a choice?"

"Do you ever?" I muttered. Hmm, this is my chance to device a plan, I thought.

"No, I don't. Now go pack two pairs of outfits and let's go," he sat down in one of the kitchen's chairs.

"Okay..." I murmured and walked towards my room. Before I could get to the door I hid in a corner holding the umbrella and walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. I could see the back of Luke's head. I quietly walked towards him with the umbrella raised ready to knock him out. Unfortunately, my plan was cut short when I stepped on one of the twin's toys. The rubber duck squeaked causing Luke to turn around towards me. I quickly tried to attack but he grabbed the umbrella firmly and twisted my wrist. I lost my balance and he placed the pocket knife on my neck too where I could barely breath right.

"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" he asked.

"Yes," I muttered, my voice raspy, trying to stay still.

"Good," he let go and threw me in the floor. "Now go get ready."

I quickly nodded and ran towards my room. I froze against the wall for a second, tears threatened to fall but I didn't let them. I quickly grabbed a few t-shirts, hoddies and jeans then placed them in a bag. I looked at my room one more time before walking towards the kitchen.

"Leave a note to your parents," Luke ordered.

"What?" I asked confused.

He glared at me, "Leave. A. Note. To. Your. Parents," he harshly repeated.

"What do I say?" I asked again.

"You ran away for reasons or something," he shrugged and walked towards the door.

I quickly grabbed a sticky note and started writing a simple note. Once I finished I walked towards Luke carefully keeping my distance.

"What now?" I asked.

"Our ride's here," he said.

"Ride?" I questioned.

"Yeah, ride. Come on, and don't try to escape or you'll see how it'll go," he glared and grabbed my arm leading me towards a black car.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As the sun lowered, I walked towards the gang house while kicking a rock. The guys, and girls, were waiting outside.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Where were you?" Nico exclaimed.

"Woah, dude calm down. What happened?" I asked.

"The Boss sent one of his messengers to bring you this! It may be another drug deal," he muttered the last part.

"Oh no, we aren't doing that again," I quickly responded.

"Just read it," he rolled his eyes. I shrugged grabbed the folder and opened it. Everyone watched as I red it.

"... Not a drug deal..." my eyes widened as I kept reading. "It's much, much worse."

"What is it?" Grover questioned anxiously.

I turned towards them. "We have to get rid of someone..."

Their eyes widened. "But... That happened a few years ago, and that's the leader of the gang ended up in jail! We can't do that!" Travis exclaimed reasonably.

"I know, but if it's what the boss orders, we have to," I replied.

"But... You guys are basically risking getting into jail... You can't just kill someone for no reason!" Silena exclaimed.

"Silena, you don't understand the boss. If we don't do what he says, he will kill us and our family," I explained.

"But isn't there another way?" Thalia asked.

I sighed, "No, unfortunately not. Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so evil aren't I?**


End file.
